Two souls in one body
by Mistress Lovett
Summary: there was a man who has two souls in his one and only body the first soul Sweeney Todd comes at night the other soul Benjamin Barker at night.what if the his two souls love different kind of woman?
1. Benjamin Barker!

thanks for my cousin for this wonderful story

**bold-for their thoughts S-**Sweeney Todd N-Nellie Lovett L-Lucy Barker B-Benjamin Barker T-Toby J-Johanna Barker**  
**

_italic-for the description _

normal-for what they are saying

_(At the barber Shop 8:45 A.M entered the shop)_

N:Mr.T dont you ever go away that dusty old window?

S:Why are you here?

N:You 'avent answer my question yet

S:To make me stare away from you

N:well, id like to re freshen up a bit and...why would you stare at me by the way?

S:I didnt say that

N:why! youre lying!

S: no im not!

N:Yes you are!

S:NO!

N:so why did you say that?

S:because I LOVE YOU!_(the two stared at each other for a long time )_

N:oh,i left Toby in the kitchen excuse me _( leaves sweeney havent felt that for years scream and tell someone that he loves)_

_(In the evening sweeney couldn,t make him self calm so he went down stairs)_

_('s parlor 10:20 P.M)_

? are you still awake?

N:yes love why?

S:somethings bothering me

N:what?

S:i dont know its something that makes me feel different

N:maybe its the thing you said this morning?

S:what?

N:"WHAT!"you cant remember its been only hours ago

S:what? what did i said?

N:"i love you"

S:to whom?

N:to me!\

S:why would i say that1?i cant love you all i ever loved was Lucy! I wont replace her!

N:Mr.T if you came here just to argue with me please minimize your voice

S:im sorry I just dont know why I said that

N:why dont you sleep on alberts bedroom maybe that would cheer you up

S:thank you very much and sorry for the words i said

_(pie shop 7:00 A.M)_

!_  
_

N:yes dear?

S:why am i sleeping in Alberts bedroom?

N:Mr.y if youre playing games with me i would never talk to you

S:im just curious Nellie

N:Nellie? ye called me in me first name?

S:Urm...well,I said i love you

N:so i can call you Sweeney?

S:if you like love_(sweeney kissed nellie and laid her in the bed)_

_('s parlor 10:50 A.M)_

T:Mum,is there something that you can make myself usefull?...mum?...oh i can see youre busy ill just read some books

N:sweeney,dear, i need to cook some food

S:whats on the menu the judge?

N:soup

_(later on the efternoon 6:00 P.M)_

S:Nellie can I come in?

N:yes_(sweeney kissed Nellie suddenly he pushed her away hardly and shockingly)_

N:OW!

S:what are you doing?

N:what?

S:you kissed me?

N:you started it!

S:Me?

N:sweeney whats happening to you?

S:what?theres nothing wrong with me

N:sweeney just a momment ago you love me now youre mad

do I have to tell you again that...and why are you calling me "Sweeney?"

N:we'll thats your name

S:NO! its not its "BENJAMIN BARKER!"_( was confused of what was happening to is Benjamin at night Sweeney at day?)_

did you like it well there more of that review pleasee


	2. MrsLovett's chair experience

continued:

_(pie shop 10:28 P.M)_

N:come on sweeney stop playing

B:Im not playing at you

N:you said so youre self Benjamin Barker is dead

B:Im dead?

N:no,"Benjamin Barker"is dead replaced by sweeney todd

wheres lucy?

N:I told you shes dead!

B:How?

N:come on sweeney! stop playing!

B:but...

N:I had enough_(its the first time that Nellie saw Sweeney Cried the next morning sweeney on a stroll in the market _

_ 10:05 A.M)_

N:love are you crying?

S:No

N:why do you have tears?

S:oh i dont know

**B:Lucy's dead Sweeney aren't you hurt?**_(Nellie cant hear Benjamin)  
_

S:wha...? who are you?

N:what?

S:did you heard that A man who was crying about Lucy

N:it must be you

S:no some one else

**B:Sweeney are you dumb?**

S:NO!

N:just joking!

S:not you,him

N:who?

**B:you dont have forgotten her1 who took care of you who sacrificed herself for the judge just to free you from that burning hell!**

S:I havent forgotten her! I still love Lucy she is my fullness and i love her still with all my heart!

N:you dont love me?

S:no,I love you Nellie I-I was just..i..

N:after all this years ,I took care of you even if you dont love me at all!_(walks away)_

S:wait!

**B:you love her?**

S:who the hell are you?

**B:YOU**

S:"YOU"who?

**B:Benjamin Barker**

S:Benjamin

_('s Parlor 4:20 A.M)_

T:are you alright mum?

N:I don't know Toby

S:May i talk to Nellie alone Toby?

T:alright sir why cant they let me talk with someone so that I can say something in this script

S:what was that?

T:nothing sir_(leaves)_

S:my apologies that person he's stalking me

**B:stalking? this is my body!**_(Sweeney just ignore Benjamin for a while)_

N:tell me,who do you love?me or your Lucy?

S:you are but i love lucy too she maybe dead but she is my fullness .you maybe alive but you took care of me since then how can I love a corpse?

N:LIAR!

S:Calm down!

N:NO! I believed in you!I trusted you!something's happening to you!,you say your Benjamin every night but I dont care because I love you!

S:Calm down love

N:I wont! I wont calm down not even if you..._(Sweeney kissed Nellie so that she would shut her Fuckin' mouth Nellie remained frozen due t_o _the shock he laid her in the bed and start kissing the bloody hell out of each other)_

_(pie shop 7:00 P.M)_

N:Who really are you?

B:Benjamin

N:Benjamin?

**S:don't listen to him Nellie**

B:shut up!she can't hear you!

N:who are you talking to?

B:nothing.. urm...my self?

**S:Nellie!**

N:I'm tired of your pretending

B:No!Nelie ,don't listen to Benjamin_(as Sweeney came out for a while )_

N:what?

B:nothing._(cover his mouth)_

N:who are you _(confused and collapse)_

B:What the...

_(later barber shop 8:45 P.M)_

N:what am I doing here?

B:you've got a high fever

N:urm...how did i wear my dress?

B:Me?...

N:you...you did?...how could..?

B:yep! me

**S:why you crazy bastard!**

N:urgh...my head hurts

B:be still!_(then later ,someone entered the barber shop )_

?:oh Im sorry I thought no one lives here anymore. ,Im just getting my things,Im going with my daughter with anthony

B&N:LUCY!

**S:LUCY?**

L:oh,sorry I didn't see you Mr._?

B:Barker!

L:ok Barker..._(realize that it was Benjamin)_ BARKER!Benjamin is that you?

B:thank goodness someone knows me now

L:Ben! Ive waited for you!

B:Lucy ive change so far !

L:what?

B:My face,my body and now im taller than you!_(stare at Lucy's height) _

L:oh...it doesn't matter

B:Gosh...I forgot she had a high fever

L:I'll be back tomorrow i 'll tell Johanna and Anthony to go without me Bye

B:wait!_(kissed Lucy) _goodbye_(lucy leaves the barber shop) _well ,I shall go down to get a hot water Toby! asist for a while _(Benjamin went down the bakehouse)_

T:how are you mum?

N:I dont know love_(So Benjamin in the body of Sweeney or whoever it is went down to the Bake house and fetch a hot water WHEN...)_

T:Just rest now mum ill just wonder... around_(notices the pedal) _what does this pedal do?_(stepped the pedal and slid down the chute)_Oh my God !

_(bakehouse)_

B:what? A trap door?oh.. !_( fell through the trap door and Benjamin caught her)_

**S:Why did I ever made that chair?**

B:I don't know that's your idea

**S:maybe we should put her in her bed **

_('s Parlor 4:50 A.M)_

N:Sweeney? is that you?Sweeney? Benjamin?

B:Yes?

N:you're still awake?

B:yes i didn't sleep until you get well

N:why are you taking your place into your body?

B:I dont know why am i here maybe sweeney did something a demon dont ussually do .

hi did you like it i hope so please review if you like


End file.
